


Les vrais bons mots

by Halebop



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Multi, demande de voir la web série 'les survivants' avant, en fait juste du fluff, se passe pendant la s3 au manoir
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: Doug l'a dit a Klaus, juste après le naufrage. Mais Klaus ne lui a toujours pas donné de réponse, s'il n'a pas carrément oublié la scène. Et avec le retour au bercail de l'équipe B, de voir à quel points ils sont proches, ça lui donne envie.Il veut juste une réponse claire.





	Les vrais bons mots

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit il y a un moment ! n'hesitez pas à pointer si vous voyez des erreurs ou si vous aimez !

\- Eh, Klaus, je peux te parler ?

Doug indiqua de la tête la pièce qui devait être le bureau professionnel de McKormack, en ouvrant la porte. Klaus s'arrêta, regarda le reste des Supers quitter la salle à manger sans se soucier d'eux, puis haussa les épaules et suivit Doug dans la pièce.  
Doug referma la porte derrière eux. Le mouvement fit froncer les sourcils de Klaus.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Doug ne se retourna pas tout de suite. En fait, Doug respira profondément, dix-sept fois exactement, avant de se tourner. Il avait les yeux plissés comme s’il cherchait très intensément comment prononcer des mots, et en effet, il ouvrit et ferma la bouche quelques fois d'affilées, puis se mordit la langue.

\- Tu... tu vois le truc des quatre autres, là ?  
\- Quels autres ?  
\- Ceux qui viennent de rentrer.  
\- Burt, Stève, Stan et Karin ?  
\- Bah oui, y en a pas 36 des gens qui viennent de rentrer.  
\- Ouais, et ben ?  
\- Ben... Leur truc de con-gnupfinache ...  
La voix de Doug se perdit dans sa gorge. Klaus haussa les sourcils.  
\- Leur truc de cons ?  
\- Mais non, roooh, leur truc là... Leur... tu sais...  
\- Non, vraiment pas, non.  
\- Le truc de... de concubinage à quatre, quoi...  
\- Ah ça ! Ouai, ben quoi ?  
\- Bah... t'en penses quoi ?...

La fin de la phrase était beaucoup plus aigüe que le début, heureusement Klaus ne sembla pas du tout remarquer. Il s'appuya contre le dossier d'un fauteuil et rentra les mains dans les poches.  
\- J'en sais rien moi, c'est bien pour eux, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise.  
Doug se pinça l'arête du nez. Klaus ne l'aidait vraiment pas.  
\- Non mais genre... Pour nous...  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Non mais genre ton couple et le mien, hein, genre avec Miss Moore et toi et Perséphone et moi, tu vois ?  
\- Et quoi, on serait une sorte de couple à quatre ?  
\- Ouais, voilà, comme... comme les autres, quoi...

Klaus se tut un moment, envisageant cette possibilité, les yeux perdus sur un des livres de la bibliothèque. Doug se mordait les lèvres très très fort. Il ne savait même pas s’il voulait que Klaus comprenne ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Mal. Très mal. En fait c'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière. Mais pour sa défense il avait déjà ess-  
-Si c'est pour voir Perséphone et Miss Moore se rouler des patins, chuis pas intéressé, soupira Klaus en laissant tomber ses épaules, tête penchée légèrement sur le côté.

Okay, il était très adorable mais bon dieu qu'il était con. Doug se prit le visage dans les mains.  
\- Non, c'est pas pour Miss Moore et Perséphone, non, parvint à Klaus depuis les paumes serrées qui couvraient la bouche de Doug.  
\- Pourquoi alors ?

Doug, arrête-toi là. Dis-lui de laisser tomber. Dis-lui que tu t'es trompé et que c'est pas la peine d'en parler aux filles. Doug, ne dis surtout pas...  
\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit quand tu m'as retrouvé, après le naufrage ?

Le dos droit, les yeux plantés directement dans ceux de Klaus, il n'y avait plus d'issue. En face, Klaus ouvrit des grands yeux, serra les bras pour se donner une contenance, eut le pied qui glissa un peu et rattrapa son équilibre de justesse, et évita plus ou moins discrètement le regard de Doug. Ah, donc il s'en souvenait.  
\- Euh... Ouais ?  
\- Bah tu m'as toujours pas répondu.  
\- Baaah... ouai, moi aussi j't’aime bien comme... comme un copain, et...  
\- Ah ouai okay, relâcha Doug, avant de soupirer avec énervement. Donc moi je te dis un truc personnel quand on est que tous les deux, mais toi, voilà, je me débrouille pour trouver un endroit où on soit tranquille et où tu puisses parler librement et toi t'arrive même pas à dire ça, juste donner une réponse précise, quoi !  
Il tourna les talons vers la porte, grommelant des "laisse tomber, quoi !" sur le chemin. Il avait juste besoin d'être fixé, et l’autre pouvait même pas lui donner ça.  
\- Non mais Doug, attends !  
Doug l'ignora copieusement, en continuant de grommeler tout en se débattant avec la serrure. Quelle idée il avait eu de fermer la porte. C'était pour aider Klaus mais vu que de toute façon il arrivait pas à parler... Rah ça l'énervait et il était encore moins capable de contrôler ses mains, c'était chiant à la fin ! Non il répondrait pas ni ne relèverait la tête ! Que l'autre fasse un effort ou que la porte s'ouvre, mais un truc devait se passer, là !  
\- Non mais Doug ! Doug ! Moi aussi !

Doug s'interrompit. Non ?  
\- Toi aussi quoi ?  
\- Bah... ce que t'as dit.  
Doug tourna lentement la tête. Les bras de Klaus étaient desserrés, désormais ballants le long de son corps ; mais surtout, ses joues étaient envahies de rouge. Doug s'avança malgré lui. Est-ce que Klaus était... gêné ?  
\- Ouais mais j'ai dit beaucoup de trucs.  
\- Non mais tu sais, là.  
Ses yeux se concentraient sur tout sauf Doug, détail qui n'échappa pas à l'intéressé.  
\- Non je sais pas.  
\- Tu vas vraiment me le faire dire à haute voix ?  
-Ah bah carrément, oui.

Klaus soupira et baissa la tête. Le coin de sa bouche remontait légèrement. Est-ce qu'il était en train de... sourire ? Il releva la tête avec une inspiration. Effectivement il était en train de retenir un sourire. Mais ses joues étaient plus rouges que Doug l'en aurait cru capable.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Bien. Pas mal. Genre un peu plus que ça. Beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Même un peu plus. Comme... comme toi. 

Boum. Ah. Okay. Pas exactement les mots mais... wow, c'était plutôt clair.  
\- Merci, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.  
Ils se regardèrent un moment. Okay, le silence était très bizarre.  
\- Du coup, on... on fait quoi ?  
\- Je... euh... je sais pas.  
\- On pourrait essayer de... je sais pas...  
\- Genre... par exemple...  
-  ...dans le goût de... s'embrasser ?  
\- Oui voilà c'est bien ça.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Mais attends, tes dents ça va pas être embêtant ?  
\- Ca, y a un peu qu'une manière de le savoir.  
\- Pas faux. On y va ?  
\- Ouais.

Doug était vraiment près de Klaus. Vraiment très près. Il fallait se pencher, juste un peu comme ça, sinon les nez seraient sur le chemin. Klaus se pencha de l'autre côté. Okay. Eh ben c'était le moment. Il rapprocha leurs lèvres.

Ce fut... mouillé. Un peu bizarre, pour être honnête. Pas naturel pour deux sous. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent, très rouges.

\- C'était chelou, non ? demanda Klaus en plissant les yeux.  
-Ouais, soupira Doug.  
Ptain mais pourquoi il avait cru que ça marcherait.  
\- Désolé, ajouta-t-il.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De... tout ça, continua Doug en regardant le plancher en faisant des vagues signes des mains. Je ferais mieux de... ouais, me barrer, là, en fait.  
\- Non mais Doug ! Eh, Doug !

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller définitivement quand une main retint son avant-bras. Il baissa les yeux, les remonta vers Klaus, et vit son sourire hésitant.  
\- Je t'aime, Doug !

Les vrais mots. Les vrais bons mots. Un poids qui tombe dans le ventre de Doug et explose. Un sourire qui s'étend sur son visage. Un vrai sourire. Un immense sourire. Le sourire de Klaus qui lui répond.

Et Doug courut vers Klaus pour l'embrasser.

 


End file.
